I love you
by Frederica99Bernkastel
Summary: A kind of sequel for the episode "Ex Marks the Spot". Larry would like to say something to Tuddrussel after this dinner. Tuddrussel x Larry!


**I love you **

**Hi there! I didn't write some fics on Time Squad for so long, so I wrote this one. **

**To be honest, I always liked the pairing Tuddrussel/Larry and I always wanted to see Larry confessing his feelings to Tuddrussel. It's just after the episode "_Ex Marks the Spot._"**

**So, hope you enjoy!**

The night was fallen down for a while, but the trio was already come back for only five minutes, exhausted. Tuddrussel was happy and grinned as usual, despite his tired look and Otto yawned, really keen to go to bed. After all, it was him who had the hardest time with this mission, where his two comrades had completely forgotten him, one who left with Sheila for a dinner, and the other who had stayed with XJ5, planning to ruin the dinner of the two formers. But...It was over, now. They returned at home and that's all. Otto turned back toward his two comrades:  
>"So, guys…I'm going to bed."<p>

"Aaw...Otto. Don't you want to play to video games?" Tuddrussel asked him, disappointed.  
>"I'm tired, Tuddrussel. Maybe tomorrow."<br>"But I bought a new one, which is so great! Please, Otto! Please!" Tuddrussel insisted, putting under the nose of Otto a poor dust jacket showing an insight of an ordinary War and Battle video game. Otto shrugged.  
>"I don't feel this one, Tuddrussel. I'm tired."<br>"Oh please!"  
>"Otto is tired, Tuddrussel. He's going to bed, so stop annoying him!" Larry frowned.<br>Otto looked up at him. Since the mission, Larry was rather upset, unlike his precedent attitude. Even angered, as a matter of fact.  
>"I don't annoy him. Come on Otto! I heard that this one had a special level, with gun-lasers as powerful as mine, and you can disintegrate at least 30 enemies with just ONE shot! Let's try this jewel, baby!"<br>"Tuddrussel...I don't feel tonight. Please, tomorrow." Otto yawned again, trying to stay impassive before Tuddrussel's sad look, and left for his room. Tuddrussel sighed but turned back toward Larry, who was heading for the kitchen, surely for preparing the breakfast for tomorrow.  
>"Hey! Lar! Do you want try this?" He ran toward him, making the walls shaking in the process. Larry rolled his blue eyes.<br>"Of course, Tuddrussel. How have you sensed that I LOVE spending my time to play that violent and gory things?"  
>"Cool! Let's play it! I'm going to take the joystick!" Tuddrussel cried out, happily.<br>"The sarcasm isn't your friend, is it? So, you will understand EASILY that I won't play that horrible things!" Larry sighed, desperate by the stupidity of his partner. "Are you even listening me? And please! Will you take your disgusting and dirty shoes off now or Am I forced to do it by myself? Come on! I've cleaned the floor before to go!"  
>Tuddrussel rolled his eyes, bored. "But what's wrong with you? Why are you so angry?"<br>"I'm NOT angry!" Larry answered, with a irritated tone, which Tuddrussel heard a lot of time.  
>"Oh! I get it!" Tuddrussel exclaimed. "It's because of the mission, isn't it?"<br>"What do you mean AGAIN?" Larry sighed, but more quietly, as Otto was sleeping. Tuddrussel sat down on the sofa, craking his neck. He smiled to him. "You're pissed off because you didn't go out on a date with a girl, like me with Sheila, did you? Don't worry, Lar, you will find a nice fembot very soon! Even with your prissy attitude and all of this things, I think a girl will find something of manly inside you." He laughed, making his partner more angered than he was.  
>"It's completely absurd! I don't care about it and that manly things which you talk about." Larry added, quietly. "Moreover, you're wrong over my tastes..."<br>"What? Oh my! You were serious when you said that you were gay?"  
>"What do you think? Weren't you aware of it?" Larry rolled his eyes again. Tuddrussel scratched his chin, a bit shocked by this revelation. He went on. "Tell me...Why have you planned to ruin our dinner, you two?".<br>"Have I a particular reason for it?" Larry looked away, a bit awkward.  
>"Oh my...!" Tuddrussel goggled, shocked. "What?" Larry asked him, crossing his arms.<br>"Are you...in love with my ex-wife?" Tuddrussel cried out. "That's the reason why you ruined our dinner! Larry...I didn't expect it from you..."  
>"Are you joking? Tell me, Tuddrussel...Do you know what's the meaning of the word "gay"? No, I'm not in love with Sheila and I will never. You mistook me for XJ5."<br>"...But...You? Why did you want ruin our dinner?" Tuddrussel stared at him. "You haven't so many particular reasons for it...Unless that you're in love with me?" He laughed so hard, pround of himself by this joke.  
>However, much to Tuddrussel's surprise, Larry didn't laugh to his joke. He stayed quiet, a bit pensive. "Larry? Hey! I'm joking! Don't worry!"<br>"...And if was the case?"  
>"Larry?" But Larry went on. He looked up at him. "What would you say, if I told you now that I'm love with you?"<br>"Huh...Lar! I think you're tired now. You should go to bed...I could stay here and play alone." Tuddrussel grinned for masking his embarrassment. Larry came closer to the sofa. "Tuddrussel...Can you answer me? Do you have any feelings for me...more than just partnership...or even friendship?" Tuddrussel was completely astonished. Larry looked extremely serious, and there wasn't any joke in his eyes. He was completely sincere. "But...you aren't really...in love with me? Lar?"  
>"...I see." Larry nodded, before to head for the kitchen fastly. "Hey!" Tuddrussel stood up from the sofa and followed him. He found his partner at the table, his head in his arms. And Tuddrussel could see that he had a very sad face, even if he didn't cry. "Hum...Lar? Are you all right?"<br>"Hm...Yes. Don't worry. It's okay, Tuddrussel."  
>"But you seem sad..."<br>"It's okay! It's just...Oh my! I'm so stupid. Let it down."  
>Tuddrussel stared at him silently, before to say. "So...you were really in love with me."<br>"Are you stupid or something? I told you to let it down!" Larry looked at him, downright angered. "Yes, you're stupid."  
>Tuddrussel smiled, a bit proud of himself but he was more sorry for Larry than proud. "Hm...You know, I mean...unlike you, I'm not really..."<br>"I know it. That's why I'm so stupid." Larry sighed, looking away. "Oh, come on! You can tease me. I know you want it!"  
>"Well..." Finally Tuddrussel smiled to him. "I would have never guessed it."<br>"Well now...you know it!"  
>"Hey Lar...I mean...I'm not really in...I mean..."<br>Larry sighed. "I know. You want to say that you're straight, and you aren't in love with me, but I'm your best friend and you care for me a lot, don't you?"  
>Tuddrussel smiled, a bit awkward. "Hm...Yes, you'd understood."<br>Larry looked down, sadly. "I'm just stupid."  
>"But..." Tuddrussel went on. "You know, if one day, I would like...change my...orientation...and meet some new people...I could think to you. You know, in your kind...you could be rather attractive...for a robot."<br>Larry stayed astonished, shocked by his revelation. He stayed quiet during some minutes before to stand up. "Come here, Tuddrussel."  
>Tuddrussel shrugged and came closer to him, but before he could do a gesture, Larry caught him in his arms and hugged him tightly. Then on tiptoe, he caught Tuddrussel's face in his little hands and pressed his lips on his. Tuddrussel was shocked by it, but he let him do. The kiss last during some minutes before Larry interrupted it and stared at him, waiting for his reaction. Finally Tuddrussel said:<br>"...So, XJ5 is in love with Sheila...?"  
>"...Good night, Tuddrussel."<br>And Larry kissed him again but on the forehead. He let him go and headed for his room, letting his partner alone. When he closed the door, he muttered, very quietly.  
>"I love you, you big oaf."<p> 


End file.
